


Out of these Walls

by Jingujiwa



Series: Out of these Walls [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time Koujaku was set free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of these Walls

These last few days I figured; I want him to be free.  
He can’t do much, detained in his cell while also being chained to the wall. I was given the key to his restraints to use as I please, for he was mine, but if I unlock them I hear too much noise from the guards.  
‘You shouldn’t do that, he’s dangerous.’  
‘You’ll get hurt hurt, sir. He’s a monster.’  
Shut up.  
You know nothing about him. He’s a perfect being, not a monster.  
I figured they had learned their lessons after destroying a few of their simple brains, but more comments come; however, less than before.  
Why do they care so much?   
Ugh, so loud.  
As I return to Koujaku’s cell I stare at him before entering, lifting one hand to clutch at the bars.   
He’s laying on his side, curled in a loose ball. His tangled red hair is scrambled over his face and shoulder, covering most of it. One spot of hair near the face is damp from drool.  
A beauty.  
I finally move to unlock the cell door, rusty in some places from overuse, and slowly walk toward him so he’s not startled after closing the door.  
Koujaku’s body mass increases as he tightens his muscles and peers up at me with angry eyes.  
I coo at him as I move down to rest on my knees.  
“Hey, what’s with that angry glare?” I chuckle, pulling his head onto my lap.  
He lets a small snarl build in his throat, but does not release it. Whether it was anticipation or disgust I’ll never tell.  
“I’m here to give you a choice, don’t you know?”  
The expression doesn’t faze.  
Sighing happily, I say, “You never change, I’m so glad for that,” I move my gaze back down and began to softly stroke his hair, avoiding rough knots. “But, you want to leave, don’t you?”  
His eyes tighten and I know he understands.  
“Right!”  
I’m so happy.  
“I love you, Koujaku. We will escape together. This place is so dull. It may look like Toue and I work side by side, but I’m only his killing doll. I kill whoever he needs eliminated, and then I have free rein. But, you…” I make an effort to twist my fingers in his hair and pull hard to make sure he’s listening. “You are my light. You never cease to amaze me with your beauty and actions, so we’re going to be together. I don’t want to be without you.”  
I move down to kiss his wrinkled nose, and then move to his lips pulled tightly over his bared teeth. I have no option but to kiss his teeth, so I do so with no complaints. It’s still Koujaku.  
Soon he closes his lips down on mine, and we roughly kiss for what seems forever.  
When I try to pull away he doesn’t let me and holds my bottom lip between his sharp teeth.  
He lets it go with a pop after pulling on it, and I can feel the blood rushing immediately.  
“Ah...ow…”  
I giggle.  
“Are we eager?” I pull out the key to unlock the bounds on his wrists and then the rest.  
He stands up slowly, as if it was a trick and is testing my actions.  
“No, it’s true. We’re leaving this place forever.”  
I stand up to to face him, smiling, pressing my white hands to the side of his face and caress his temples.  
The tattoo on his face was fully visible from his hair being pushed back by me…what a token of beauty.  
“You are no monster,” I whisper while pressing myself against his body. His chest moved rapidly with his breaths, and I held myself against him for a moment to take in his warmth and scent.  
Somehow, the scent was nostalgic.  
“Come,” I spoke, a weird feeling beginning to erode my chest. “You might have to kill a few people for me, but they don’t matter.”  
Once we reached the outside of the cell, I picked up his sword and handed it to him. I carried it with me coming down here. From the beginning I had taken it and placed it against my bed.  
“You still know how to use this...right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I'm going to work on a sequel. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
